Kung Fu Chronology
30th March 1974 to 14th June 1975 Written by Angus P. Allan Drawn by Martin Asbury (MA) and Mike Noble (MN) ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 30th March 1974 - No.12, (Top Left) replacing Follyfoot. Ended 14th June 1975 - No.25, (Top Right) replaced by The Six Million Dollar Man. "The Wager" 30/03/74 - No.12 to 11/05/74 - No.18 In need of food, Caine stops at the town of Bucktooth and inadvertently insults the name of local hero John B. O'Brien. Thrown in jail, Caine is identified by his wanted poster, but the sheriff realises he can use him to win $20,000 by challenging O'Brien at his own prize fight. (MA) "Betrayed" 18/05/74 - No.19 to Undated - No.25 Caine saves the life of Japanese-American prospector 'Sammy' Ikoto twice. In an attempt to repay the debt, Ikoto tricks Caine into journeying to San Francisco - the biggest Chinese colony in America - unaware there is a Legation there eager to capture him. (MA) "On The Run" Undated - No.26 to 24/08/74 - No.33 Attacking a town bank, the notorious Mace Delaney gang is all but wiped out, leaving only one survivor Joey Corrigan - little more than a boy. When Caine intervenes at the lynching, both become fugitives from the angry pursuing posse. (MA) "The Sickness" 31/08/74 - No.34 to 05/10/74 - No.39 Caine saves 'Master Li Pan' from bandits but then finds he is a trickster posing as a Shaolin priest to pedal fake oriental medicines. But a desperate hillbilly family captures them both to help against an outbreak of cholera. (MA) "Vendetta" 12/10/74 - No.40 to 30/11/74 - No.47 The trail to find his brother leads Caine to the Mississippi, where the ruthless Captain Gratten of the steamboat 'General Johnston' has attempted to put his rival Captain McGuire of the 'Queen of Memphis' out of business to win a valuable freight contract. Catching McGuire's young son Jimmy attempting to set fire to Gratten's boat one night, Caine is enlisted by the boy to help his father. (MA) "The Wrath Of 'Red Hand'" 07/12/74 - No.48 to 28/12/74 - No.01 Saving Young Eagle, a Red Indian boy, from a puma while on a ritual test of the boy's courage, Caine incurs the wrath of his father Red Hand. Taken captive, Caine is caught in a skirmish between Red Hand's Chiricahua tribe and raiding Comanche's, in which Young Eagle is taken prisoner. (MA) "The Accused" 04/01/75 - No.2 to 01/02/75 - No.06 Caine is given shelter for the night by blacksmith Tad Kovacz, only to see two men break into the telegraph office. Trying to stop them, Caine is left with the dead telegraph agent - Kovacz's brother Milo - and the gun, and accused of murder... (MA) "Never Forgotten" 08/02/75 - No.07 to 15/03/75 - No.12 When living in China, Caine and Master Lin fought off bandits posing as Shaolin priests who attacked a rich merchant's baggage train. Captain Dan Chu Wo of the merchant's guards, secretly in league with the bandits, is dismissed, ending his career. Years later in America, fate gives Dan Chu Wo - now a brutal railroad overseer - a chance for revenge. (MN) Note: In the final part of this story, Caine’s cowboy friends find his half-brother but as they try and find him, Dan Chu Wo and an injured unconscious Caine fall into a deep river gorge. Caine barely survives, leading into the next story. (MN) "Missing" 22/03/75 - No.13 to 26/04/75 - No.18 The injured Caine is picked up from the shallows of the Kiowa river by a wagon train belonging to Big Jim Folsom, his wife Connie and daughter Mary, who nurse him back to health. When a wheel axle breaks, Caine repays their kindness by helping Jim look for wood to repair it, Connie and Mary disappear, apparently taken by Cheyenne Indians. But it is a plan by Deuce Lane to stir up trouble so he can sell guns. (MA) "There Was A Crooked Marshall" 03/05/75 - No.19 to 14/06/75 - No.25 The crooked Marshall of Granville, Nehemiah Dando, is extorting money from Chinese shop-owner An Cho. His son Lee Ah asks Caine, working on a local railroad, for help. Caine tries to stand up to Dando but the Marshall’s influence is strong and he and Lee An become fugitives. Obtaining evidence from Dando’s office, Caine then risks capture himself by giving it to an arriving federal judge. (MA) (Chronology by Shaqui Le Vesconte) (Story titles are made up) 9.0 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips